A Shelltastic Christmas
by BubblyShell22
Summary: The Turtles invite April and her father over to spend Christmas with them after all they've been through and both parties learn about different Christmas traditions. Happy Holidays, everyone!


A Shelltastic Christmas

A/N: Hey, I know it's been a little while, but I wanted to bring you a holiday fic as a way to say thank you for my faithful readers who have stuck with me over the past year. Here's to many more adventures together. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.

Summary: The Turtles invite April and her father to spend Christmas with them after all that they've been through and both parties learn about different Christmas traditions. Happy Holidays, everyone!

The Turtles and Splinter were very excited for Christmas to come. Most of the time, they spent it by themselves, but this year they were going to spend it with April and her dad. Both humans had accepted the invitation to spend Christmas with the Hamato family in return for the Turtles rescuing Kirby O'Neil from the Kraang.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Michelangelo exclaimed as he carried a bowl of popcorn into the living area. He popped one of the kernels in his mouth.

"Don't eat that!" Donatello shouted. "April says it's for when we decorate the tree!"

"Hey, we can spare a few," Mikey replied. "So, when are Raph and Leo gonna get here?"

"They'll be here soon," Don told him. "You know they have to escort April and her father here."

As if on cue, the Lair door opened, and Leonardo, Raphael, April O'Neil, and Kirby O'Neil entered. Kirby was carrying a Christmas tree, while April had a box filled with ornaments and a bag slung over her shoulder. Leo and Raph were carrying a few pizza boxes.

Splinter came from his room and bowed to the two guests. "Welcome to our home, Dr. O'Neil," he said. "It is an honor to have you here."

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Splinter," Kirby replied, returning the bow. "I can't thank your sons enough for what they did for me."

"So, what's in the box, April?" Mikey asked.

"Christmas ornaments," April replied. "We usually hang them on the Christmas tree. Did you guys used to do that?"

"Yeah, but ours consisted of a coat rack and various ornaments we hand made," Don told her. "We couldn't get ones like you have."

"Well, you're in for a treat," April said. After the tree was set down, April reached into the box and took out some garland. "Leo, help me string this around the tree," she ordered. "Raph, you and Mikey take the string and string some popcorn onto it. That'll be our second garland."

"And what should I do?" Don asked excitedly.

"You can sort the Christmas ornaments and put hooks on them so we can hang them," April replied.

And so they got to work. It was a lot of fun, though Mikey ended up eating a lot of popcorn so they had to make more to be able to string it on the tree. But once it was done, the tree looked beautiful. The lights were already on it, so they didn't have to put them on by hand. Then they put different Christmas ornaments on certain branches. Some were from April's childhood while others were just random ornaments they had collected. April had even made some Christmas ornaments to represent her friends. She gave one to each Turtle and to Splinter and let them hang it on the tree. Then April let her father hang the star at the top. They stood back to admire their work.

"Wow!" gasped Mikey. "It's so beautiful!"

"Definitely better than last year's tree," Leo added. "No offense, Sensei."

"None taken, my son," Splinter replied. "I agree that it is a nice tree. Do you do this every year?"

"Yes, we do," Kirby answered. "It's become our special tradition. Normally, we put presents under the tree and wait until Christmas Day to open them, but since we're here, I thought it would be nice if we started a different tradition and opened up some gifts now. Would that be all right?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Mikey yelled.

"Michelangelo, control yourself," Splinter chastised. "I apologize, Dr. O'Neil. Michelangelo can be very excitable on Christmas."

"Oh, no worries," Kirby answered. "April used to be like that, too. In fact, she used to sneak bites out of the popcorn while we were stringing it up all the time."

"You did not have to buy us gifts," Splinter told him. "I regret that we have nothing for you."

"You have already given me the best gift I could ever ask for," Kirby responded. "You rescued me and reunited me with my daughter. There can be no greater gift than that."

"It was the least we could do," Splinter said. "I know what it is like to lose a loved one. But thankfully, I have gained four wonderful sons who have brightened my life."

"So, who goes first?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I'm leader, so I should go first," Leo answered.

"Hey, no fair!" Raph cried. "You always go first. It should be my turn to go first."

"Well, I'm the smartest, so maybe I should go first," Don chimed in.

"No way, I should go first because I'm cutest," Mikey piped up.

"My sons, that is enough," Splinter admonished them. "I will be going first as I am the sensei."

"All right, here's a gift from me, Master Splinter," Kirby said, handing him a wrapped box.

Splinter took the paper and peeled off the tape so he wouldn't have to tear the paper. As he opened it, he smiled. Kirby had given him another tea set.

"I got it in Japan when I traveled there," Kirby told him. "I never used it, so I thought maybe you'd like to have it."

Splinter bowed to Kirby. "Thank you for this gift, Dr. O'Neil," he said. "I will use it often. Now, Leonardo, you will go next."

April handed Leo a box. "This is from both Dad and me," she said.

Leo was as careful as Splinter about opening his gift and gasped when he saw it. "Wow! The complete first season of Space Heroes! I've been dying to get my hands on this! Thank you both so much."

"There's more," Kirby told him.

Leo rummaged and found some Space Heroes action figures as well. "Thank you," he said, bowing just as Splinter had done. "I don't have any of these figures yet."

"Well, we had to order them since they were sold out in stores," April replied. "Do you like your gift?"

"It's the greatest present I could ever get," Leo gushed. "I just wish we could have gotten you something."

"There's always next year," April reminded him.

"Raphael, you are next," Splinter told him.

Raph took April's gift and tore at it with his sai. He wasn't patient enough to open it carefully like Leo and Splinter did. He gasped when he saw some new comic books and some sports magazines. "Whoa, these are cool," he said. "Thanks."

"We also got some turtle food for Spike," April said as she handed it to him. "I know he likes lettuce, but maybe he'll like this stuff, too."

"Oh, thanks," Raph told her. "I'll give it to him later. And thanks, Dr. O'Neil."

"Don't mention it," Kirby said. "I'm a fan of comics myself when I can find the time to read them."

"Donatello, you are next."

Don excitedly grabbed his gift and meticulously unwrapped it, making sure to not tear the paper. "I can always save it for something else," he said. Then he gasped. "Whoa! A new set of encyclopedias! Thank you so much."

"And here are some medical books as well," Kirby said. "We figured you needed the latest ones since your other ones are a little out of date."

"Thank you, Dr. O'Neil," Don said. "I promise I'll take good care of them."

"I know you will," Kirby replied.

"Ooh, ooh, me next?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Splinter chuckled. "Yes, Michelangelo, it is your turn."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as he tore savagely into his present. He came out with some new video games and some cookbooks. "Dude, this is awesome!" he yelled. "I don't have these games yet. And thanks for the cookbooks. How did you know I wanted those?"

"A little bird told me," Kirby said with a wink.

"Thank you so much for everything," Splinter said. "You have made my sons so happy. We are lucky to have you in our lives."

"And we're lucky to have met you and your sons, Master Splinter," Kirby replied. "If we hadn't met, I wouldn't be here to celebrate Christmas with my daughter and her new friends."

"So, can we have pizza now?" Mikey asked after a moment had passed.

"Yes, I believe it is time to eat," Splinter replied.

As the meal progressed, the Turtles learned more about certain Christmas traditions April and her father had, while the humans learned of the Turtles' meager Christmas celebrations and handmade presents. They were happy as they traded stories and jokes. April was glad to be with her father and her friends, while Kirby was glad to have his daughter back and to meet the ones who had helped her through the hard times. The Turtles and Splinter were glad to have two human friends to share this holiday with. For them, Christmas was a time for family, and they all agreed that they had found a new family tradition. Kirby and April promised to spend next Christmas with them as well as certain other holidays. They ended the evening by watching a few different Christmas movies, laughing and joking around.

"Well, it's getting late," Kirby said as he glanced at his watch. "We'd better get home, April."

"Awww, can you guys stay here?" Mikey begged. "We'd love to have you. We could have a sleepover."

"Sorry, Mikey, but Dad and I usually open our own presents on Christmas Day," April told him. "But we'll come down later after we have some time with my aunt."

Mikey's sad face instantly lit up. "Awesome!" he shouted. "I can't wait for that."

"Have a safe trip home, Dr. O'Neil," Splinter said. "And thank you once again for coming down and celebrating the holiday with my sons and I. We should do this again."

"Yes, we should," Kirby said. "We'll be by tomorrow after we stop at my sister's just to check in. Have a good night."

"Goodbye, Dr. O'Neil and April," the Turtles said. "Thanks for the presents. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," April and Kirby replied. Then they followed Leo and Raph out of the Lair to be escorted home. After the Turtles had seen them off, they headed back home to get some sleep.

"Man, that was the best Christmas ever," Raph said. "I don't think anything can top that."

"I know," Leo agreed. "I can't wait to watch my Space Heroes DVD tomorrow."

"Oh no," Raph groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Hey, you have your comics to keep you busy," Leo told him.

"Yeah, that's true," Raph said.

"I so don't want to go to sleep right now," Mikey said. "I'm too excited about what I got."

"I can't wait to look at those medical books," Don added. "I'm sure they'll come in handy."

"My sons, you will go to bed this instant," Splinter told them. "We have all had a long day, and we have tomorrow to enjoy our presents. Besides, after the holiday is over, we have a lot of training to do."

"Hai, Sensei," the Turtles said. "Goodnight, Master Splinter. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my sons," Splinter said. After they had gone to bed, Splinter smiled and reflected on the day's events. Yes, fate had a way of turning a bad situation into something good. Not only had fate given him four sons to take care of, but fate had also given him and his sons two new family members to share their lives with. They were very lucky to have met April and Dr. O'Neil, and Splinter was determined to protect them from any harm just as he would protect his sons. Christmas was a time for family, and Splinter knew that he had the best family he could ever ask for. He would always remember Teng Shen and Miwa, but he knew they would be happy that he had found happiness with others. He only hoped that the coming year would be easier than this last one and that there wouldn't be as much heartache. Banishing that thought from his mind, he settled down to sleep and dream of what was to come.

The End

A/ N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that and that it wasn't too sappy. I wanted to have a feel good fic for you guys to celebrate the upcoming holiday. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic holiday season. See you next year!


End file.
